Masha
| Klasse =Gardist | Spezialisierung =Schützin | Arsenal = | Vorname =Masha | Nachname =Moore | Geburtsname =Gianna | Geburt = | Alter =35 Sommer | Zugehörigkeit = Zuflucht | Gilde =Gossenläufer | Größe =180 cm | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe =schwarz | Augenfarbe =dunkelbraun | Statur =muskulös, stabil gebaut | Gesinnung = chaotisch gut}} "Gianna Moore", in Sturmwindkreisen als nur als "Masha" bekannt, ist eine aus den nördlichen Gefielden stammende Gardistin, die es aus scheinbar unerfindlichen Gründen in die Zuflucht verschlagen hat. Erscheinung Aussehen Das Menschenweib ist grossgewachsen und überragt mit ihrer Körpergrösse schon manche Vertreterinnen ihres Volkes. Ihre Statur geht unter gut gebaut, ohne dabei in Bewegungen hinderlich zu sein. Weibliche ausladende Rundungen sucht man ihrem Körper vergebens, dafür findet man einige Muskelansätze. Der Teint der Frau erinnert dabei an den Süden, oder lange Aufenthalte auf Feldern. Dunkelbraunes fast schwarzes Haar umrahmt das dezent breitere Gesicht mit dem präsenten Kinn und fällt in einer lockigen wilden Mähne hinab bis hin zu den Schultern, wo es anscheinend eigenhändig mit dem Dolch gekürzt wurde. Trotzdem scheint die junge Frau über ein ästhetisches Bewusstsein zu verfügen, denn einige der Haare auf der linken Seite wurden aufwendig in einen Zopf verfochten und verbleiben damit im Gegenteil zur anderen Hälfte gebündelt. In ihrem Gesicht stechen besonders einige vereinzelte Sommersprossen auf Wangen und Stirn, wie auch volle Lippe, strenge Brauen und verlebte Züge hervor, die ihr in Kombination mit den dunkel umrandeten Augen und den dünnen Narbenstränge auf Nase, Wangen und Stirn und Hals auf den ersten Blick ein unfreundliches und unzufriedenes Aussehen verleihen. Würde man sich diese "Makel" wegdenken, könnte man sie gut auf Mitte zwanzig schätzen, jedoch mit ihnen gute 7 Jahre älter. Die braunen Augen blicken abwesend in die Welt und vermitteln in Kombination mit weiterer Äusserlichkeiten eine gewisse Arroganz, oder stillem Ernst. Erhellt ein Lächeln die ernsten Züge erkennt man jedoch schnell, dass diese Dame auch durchaus über eine sympathische und herzliche Seite verfügen kann. Ihre Ohren zieren insgesamt vier Ohrringe. Während man am rechten Ohr nur einen einfachen Stecker findet, erkennt man am linken Ohr neben dem Stecker ausserdem zwei metallene Ringe. Alles in allem verfügt sie jedoch weder über das Aussehen einer beeindruckenden Schönheit noch über die Eleganz einer Tänzerin. Auftreten Berichtet man über Mashas Auftreten kann es gut sein, dass man zwei gänzlich unterschiedliche Persönlichkeitsbilder beschreibt, die so verschieden scheinen, wie Tag und Nacht. Zum einen ist sie als Mustersoldatin zu erleben, wie sie im Buche steht. Ohne Widerworte werden Befehle befolgt und dazugehörige Befehlsgeber dabei behandelt, wie es die Lordschaft nicht besser wünschen könnte. Dabei steht man aufrecht, mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden, während der betont neutrale Blick über die Umgebung schweift, als erwarte man hinter jeder Ecke einen vermeintlich todbringenden Gegner. Andere Berichte erzählen von einer charakterlich deutlich jüngeren Person mit unruhigem Gemüt. Stetig beobachtet man sie dabei in Bewegung, als wäre es ihr fast schon unmöglich stillzuhalten. Mit strahlendem Lächeln und scheinbar vorurteilslos wird mit Menschen und anderen Völkern verfahren. Unglück oder Schamgefühl bleibt gänzlich außen vor und so fühlt man sich vielleicht gar an eine Jugendliche erinnert, die voll und ganz dabei ist die Grenzen des Lebens auszutesten. Hörensagen * Das Weibsbild soll erst knappe zwanzig Jahre alt sein und sieht nur deshalb so verlebt aus, da man über Jahre lang am Lotus hing. Ein junges, dummes Gör eben. * Ausgemachter Unsinn. Anscheinend hat man es der Mutter zu verdanken und so ist man bereits über dreissig Jahre und hat mehr vom Leben gesehen als einem gut tat. * Jeder scheint ihr Freund zu sein, wenn er sich nett mit ihr unterhält. Unfreundlichkeit vertrage man dagegen äusserst schlecht und weiss sich nicht im geringsten zu wehren. * Unbegabt und faul soll sie sein. Das einzig muskulöse an ihr ist ihr Mundwerk. * Eine wahre Soldatin von den Zehnennägeln bis zu den Haarspitzen und loyal und folgsam dazu. * Loyal und folgsam von wegen! Bei jedem Befehl widerspricht sie und hinterfragt, weiss es besser. Sowas kann keiner brauchen! Soziales Umfeld * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif Norwin Moore '- (Vater - Offizier) ''"Ich funktoniere und das, obwohl ich nichts zwischen den Beinen hängen hab'." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif '''Zada Moore - (Mutter - Schaukämpferin) "Gegen ihn bist du nie angekommen. Die Faszination ist wohl über die Jahre gestorben." * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif Grosse Brüder - (Geschwister - Soldaten) "Unbekannte in der eigenen Familie." Ersatzfamilie * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif [[Caitlyn Duncore|'Cait']]' '- (Schlagmichtot) "Dich lässt man nur zu gern auf jene los, die man nicht leiden kann." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Cale '- (Stotterkalle) ''"Ein Abbild davon, wenn der Tod auch äusserlich bricht." * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif 'Carlo '- (Ehemann) "Mir so treu, wie ein wahrer Ehemann. Ich sehe ihn fast nie." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif 'Mia oder Sophie '- (Hirtin) "Die Herde braucht dich also lauf nicht von ihr davon." * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif [[Fayren Vulpon|'''Fayren Vulpon]]' '- (Freundschaft) "Mehr Bruder als die eigene Sippschaft." * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif [[Franky Morrison|'Franky Morrison']]' '-''' (Capo mit Hut) "Noch weiss ich nicht, ob ich dich achten oder verachten soll." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif 'Gaya Maruan '- (Gloria) "Ruchlose Morde sind Ansichten, die wir nicht teilen, oder doch?" * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif 'Leigh '- (Prinzessin) "Wenn der Jahrmarkt in der Zuflucht ein und aus geht." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif 'Lotte Morisson '- (Capo Lotte) "Meine Kraft. Mein Verstand. Mein Leben. Jederzeit, doch tu." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif [[Marla Hedges|'''Marla Hedges]] - (Capo & Freundin) "Meine Kraft. Mein Verstand. Mein Leben. Jederzeit, doch hör." * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif Noah Gideon '- (Schmied) ''"Halt das Eisen stets so heiss, wie die Eier mein Freund." * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif '''Nolan Maron- (Krabbenbändiger) "Vertrauen in leise Worte. Hoffnung auf Verständnis." * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif Johann '- (Traumprinz) ''"Meine Märchen enden selten gut und doch mag ich dich, weil du sie magst." * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif 'Jon Greyham '- (Begleiter) "Ansichten durchbrochen, Prinzipien verraten und doch glücklich." * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif [[Peredor |'''Peredor Ingrim]]' - '(alter Capo) "Ich sehe das Misstrauen in ihren Augen. Was wirst du uns bringen?" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Serena '- (Doppeldolchträgerin der Brunnenlande) ''"Lass dich ruhig unterschätzen." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif 'Sunje '- (Sonnenschein) "Ein Licht, das auch mich zum strahlen bringt. Komm zurück. Wir können dich hier gebrauchen." * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif [[Trestan | '''Trestan Kraban]]' '- (Waffenbruder) "Ein Zweiergespann, wie es nicht besser funktionieren könnte. Ein Auftrag an deiner Seite ist zum Erfolg verdammt." Ungeliebte Geschwister * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Dee Sevens '- (Resignation) ''"Deine Argumente sind blanker Unsinn." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif 'Fuchs '- (Waldtier) "Überfordertes, stures Kind. Du weisst selber nicht, was gut für dich ist." * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif 'Nikolai Sevens '- (Hinterhältiger Feigling) "Ohne Schusswaffe offenbar nutzlos." '''Familiäres Umfeld * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Billy - '(Schützling) ''"Das Leben hält noch viel für dich bereit und darauf werde ich ein Auge haben." * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif 'Dschinn '- (Karottentöppele) "Ein Elekk bei den Miederwaren - ich meine beim Porzellan." * Bild:IconSmall Human_Male.gif '''Ryan Davies- (Rupert, Roldand & Remus) "Es ist mir jeden Sonntag erneut eine Ehre." Zitate von Masha "Was denn? In meinen Kopf sin' noch so viele geniale Einfälle!" "Hast du meine Zeichnug aufem Heilertisch geseh'n? Das ist ein Drama in 50 Strich'n!" "Capobefehl." Worte über Masha Marla Hedges - "Zwischen dir und deiner Armbrust will ich niemals stehen, Soldat." Fayren Vulpon - "Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass der Pfeil nicht getroffen hat wo er hätte treffen sollen." Jon Greyham - "Masha, eh? Die Träumerin is' ein Fall für sich. Ich bin in meinem Leben nie so einer Frau vorher begegnet. Sie is' loyal, treu und ein guter Soldat, aber mit Konflikten kann das Weib gar nich' umgehen. Im Herzen is' sie ein Kind geblieben, aber das is' bei ihr nich' zwingend was schlechtes - meistens jedenfalls. Es gibt auch Tage, da weiss ich auch nich' wo ich bei ihr steh', oder was ihr gerade wirklich durch den Kopf geht. Aber was soll ich schon sagen? Sie is' meine Frau und ich lieb' sie von ganzem Herzen. Nich' mal von Sargeras selbst lass' ich mir dieses Weib nehmen." Dschinn - "Marshall. - Hab sie halt echt gerne, hm?" Noah Gideon - "Masha? Jemanden den ich nicht mehr entbehren möchte, ne quirlige aber blitzgescheite Frau die man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Ich mag sie echt gern." Sophie - "Die Frau weiß, was sie macht. Meistens. Gehört eindeutig zu'n Lieblingsmensch'n." Leigh - "Masha? Och, wenn die Frau 'n Stock im Arsch ausgeschissen hat und nicht auf Soldat macht, is se ne Wucht. Ja, ich weiß, treu und Zeug, fähig und Kram - aber ich mag einfach, wenn se lacht, wenn se albern rumhibbelt. Bin nur nich nah genug dran, s mehr zu sehn. Is schad." Sunje - "Ich hoffe dein Anhang wird nicht irgendwann dein Untergang sein und das mit dem Gesicht, bekommen wir wieder hin. Versprochen." Nolan Maron - "Unser Gespräch und deine Worte über die Zuflucht haben mich zu nachdenken gebracht. - Deine Anwesenheit spornt mich jedes mal auf's neue an, mit dem selben Elan zu Arbeiten und mich einzubringen wie du es tust. - Du hast dir von Anfang an meinen Respekt verdient. - Und du erinnerst mich an eine wichtige Person für uns.." Gedichte über Masha Wo er einstmals den Hammer schwang, gekonnt in seiner Schmiede, verteilt er mit der gleichen Wucht auch heute seine Hiebe. Und doch ist er kein Wüterich, er weiß nur, wie man's macht, hat mit Talent zum Überblick uns Beute eingebracht. Mit diesem Schmied, da heben wir zu gern so manches Glas. Auf seine Hilfsbereitschaft sei uns danach immer noch Verlass. Und ihm zur Seite steht ein Weib. Eine Mordssoldatenfrau, ist sie der Familie ein gern gesehenes Geleit. Ihre Art steif, still und rau. Treu mag sie dennoch hier verweilen, sich mittlerweile offener und freundlich zeigen, schätzen wir nicht nur ihre Schläge, sondern auch ihren Verstand. Für List und Tücke ist das Mädel bekannt, welches von den Unseren Masha genannt. Spätestens aus der Ferne wirst du erkennen, Niemand sollt' in ihre Bolzen rennen. In Sturmwind treibt ein Gaunerpaar. Unrecht, Prügel und Schand. So hat man die Halunken nun 'Das Schinderpaar' genannt. Ein jeder weiß auf seine Art, dir Angst und Bang zu machen. Wer ihnen in die Quere kommt, der hat nichts mehr zu lachen. Wollen sie sie beide nicht länger quälen, dürfen sie sich nun zum Pöbel zählen! - Beförderungsgedicht von Marla Hedges für Trestan & Masha Sie führt die Armbrust wie keine Zweite in der Hand, werden all' unsere Feinde in den Nether verbannt, wenn ihr Finger am Abzug zuckt, kein Körper sich mehr regt, kein Leib mehr ruckt. Wacht mit aufmerksamer Miene über der Familie Wohl, stets verschlossen, ohne große Worte und ohne viel Gejohl. Kann nicht nur einfache Soldatin sein, ist das Mädel eben doch nicht nur aus Stein. Freundin, Geliebte, geschätztes Geleit. Ob der Weg beschwerlich werde, hat man uns oft gefragt. "Mit einer wie dieser geht es leichter.“ haben wir dann gesagt. Mit Mut und Können hat sie uns all' gebannt, drum wird der Name Masha heut' jedem bekannt. - Beförderungsgdicht von Marla Hedges für Masha Ich zieh mein Schwert für dich, Soldat. Seite an Seite stehen wir, Kamerad. Kennen den Wunsch vom Stehen und Siegen, werden vereint im Kampf nicht unterliegen. Dein Weg war nicht selten mit Steinen geschmückt, Courage und Ehr' von manch einem Schicksalsschlag nahezu erdrückt. Lernen musstest du zu stehen, hoch erhoben das Haupt. Schwäche und Trauer nur spärlich dir erlaubt. Was stets bewahrt über jeglichen Schmerz, war und blieb jedoch dein goldenes Herz. Ein Geschenk für all die, die dir teuer, wird's Zeit das wir würdigen dir heuer! Für die Familie stehst du ein, bist Vertraute, Schutz und offenes Ohr. Drum' erhebt euch ihr Penner, jubiliert im freudigen Chor. Vergangen des Handlangers Amt, ist Masha viel mehr. Ein Gefährte, ein Freund, ein Begleiter auf Wegen, ob steinig, gefährlich, ob tödlich und schwer, gehst von nun an mit uns und der Rotschärpen Segen. - Beförderungsgedicht von Fee & Marla Hedges für Masha Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler)